In an emergency, a mobile device user may need to obtain help as quickly as possible in order to resolve a dangerous or life-threatening situation with the best possible outcome. Although typical mobile devices that allow users to initiate emergency telephone calls from a locked device may be helpful in in certain situations, such emergency telephone calls are not effective in other situations that are encountered by users. For example, a mobile device user who is in the presence of a threatening individual such as a kidnapper or home invader may not be able to place an emergency call, at least because placing such an emergency call would likely be noticed by the threatening individual and escalate the pending threat. As another example, a mobile device user may be experiencing a food choking event, severe laryngitis, or another medical condition that otherwise would prevent the user from being able to speak. In either of these example situations, the mobile device user would not benefit from the ability to place an emergency telephone call and may suffer dire consequences as a result. These and other problems exist with current mobile devices that are limited to emergency telephone calls.
The present technology addresses the aforementioned problems by enabling a user to engage in an emergency texting session from a locked device. By enabling emergency texting, the present technology enables a mobile phone user to obtain critical emergency services when the user must maintain discretion in the presence of an active threat, when the user is unable to speak, or in other life-threatening situations where it would not be practical to initiate a telephone call. Moreover, the present technology allows important information (e.g., medical history, medications, emergency contact information) to be sent automatically to an emergency responder in situations where it would not be practical or possible for an emergency responder to obtain such detailed information via a telephone call from a user who is distraught or injured.